Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is an Elite Penguin Force event that started on November 15, 2012 and will end on December 5, 2012. It was confirmed on Herbert's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This will be the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot, and it was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Herbert's plans are to turn Club Penguin Island into Club Herbert, capture all the top EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and the The Director, but not PH) and blackout the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF Agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackens the sun, the island is experiencing a rapid increase of snowfall. The Operation The Operation begin at Nov. 15, 2012 and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force gave the instructions. Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Stage 2 On November 16, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they used to pull a lever and open the door to access Security Terminal 2 and disable it. but you need to know how to throw the grappling hook. Stage 3 On November 18, agents are given a Plasma Laser, which they use to cut through another one of Herbert's doors and disable Security Terminal 3. Also, Herbert captured Dot and froze her along with Gary. Stage 4 On November 20, agents will use the Deflection Vest to cross a laser security system and infiltrate Security Terminal 4. Rookie will be captured. (Even though Rookie helped Herbert once) Stage 5 On November 22, agents will use the Smoke Goggles to see a smoke screen and infiltrate another location of the last terminal, Security Terminal 5. Jet Pack Guy will be captured. Stage 6 On November 24, agents will use the Anti-Lava Boots to enter the Central Command Room, disable the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser and free all the captured agents. The Director will be captured. When the agents turn off the Solar Laser, its self-destruction will be activated. Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times, Hubert P. Enguin, or Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he is using to blackout Club Penguin Island. *Dot may be one of the characters because she made an appearance in the Yearbook 2011-2012, and had her own signature. *Club Penguin has been working on Operation: Blackout since August 2011. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times Issue #368) *There was another update on ClubHerbert.com where Gary is crossed out and on the top is Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy and on the right hand there a picture of Gary trapped in a tube, suggesting Dot may be kidnapped next. *There is a new stage play: My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *Medals may be rewards for completing the operation, just like Operation: Hibernation. *Polo Field has said that Herbert is a Mascot in Operation:Blackout (Confirmed in Twitter and the Club Penguin Blog) *During Operation: Blackout, players were not allowed to complete the test to become an EPF agent due to the fire and the blackout. *As the Operation goes on the island may get considerably snowier as seen in the preview. The snow forts will get bigger and buildings will be buried. *The Director's identity may be revealed in November 24. An information leaked revealed that the Director will be captured in this date, when we will stop Herbert's Solar Laser and we'll see the Director in one of the capsules. Also to this, Herbert updated his Club Herbert yet again with a note that says "Who is the Director?". *Even with the VR Room on fire, it can be accessed normaly with the link http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=213#/login/, so the room will return after the party. *Many Penguins said that the Club Penguin Island will be covered by snow lately in November 2012. *There is a glitch where you can enter the main command room and also a glitch where you can see Terminal 5. *It is possible that Card-Jitsu Snow will be released soon after the sky would be cleared of its darkness, since the island is continuously getting covered by snow. *Some Members are upset that there's only one Members-Only item. *ClubHerbert.com web site was not updated when dot was captured while when Gary was captured when update. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Polo-operationb.jpg|Polo Field talking about Operation: Blackout. Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a folder that has the sun crossed out on it. This was seen in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind The Scenes 2011 video. Clubherbert Desk2-background.jpeg|Herbert's updated computer desk. Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert tricking Gary and asking for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field. YEEP.jpg|A possible sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town would look like. File:Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. File:Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of the secret entrance to Herbert's Lair. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A Sneak Peek of the photon wavelength inverter machine. Herbert possibly uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary. Epf emaşl.png|A secret message in Club Penguin Times issue #367. It says: Agents look into this clubherbert com 'Unexpected'.png|The "unexpected blackout" could be Operation: Blackout. cp116.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert will use to block out the sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A Sneak Peek from Spike Hike. Screenshot from 2012-11-06 17:08:10.png|Polo Field and Businesmoose in a destroyed EPF Command Room. Snow forts 2.png|Snow Forts (Notice the castles are bigger). WHOA SNEAK PEEK!.png|Businesmoose putting out the fire. Screenshot_1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base. Gary captured.png|Herbert's computer desk with a photo of Gary captured. Klutzy Costume.jpg|The Klutzy Costume. Herbert Costumr.jpg|The Herbert Costume (Member's Only). File:OP B Sneeeky Peaky.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the party rooms from Game On. Party news.png|The party news. Hebert Mascot.png|Proof that Herbert will be a mascot. File:Herbert in 3D.png|Herbert in-game as shown on the Club Penguin Blog. Another sneak peak in Herbert sightings. dots sneak peek.png|A sneak peek Dot posted on her twitter. Untitled 12.png|Terminals 3, 4, and 5. funny herbert photo 2.png|Herbert being funny. Homepage File:OBLogot1.png|The party first official homepage. File:OBLogot2.png|The party second official homepage. Login Screens File:The Island is Doomed.png|The first Login screen for the party. File:Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Login screen for the party. File:Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The third Login screen for the party. Log off Screens File:OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off screen for the party. File:In english.png|The second Log off screen for the party. Rooms November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012 BlackOutBeach.PNG|Beach BlackOutBeacon.PNG|Beacon BlackOutBook.PNG|Book Room BlackOutCoffee.PNG|Coffee Shop BlackOutCove.PNG|Cove BlackOutDock.PNG|Dock BlackOutDojo.PNG|Dojo BlackOutCourtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard BlackOutCommand.PNG|EPF Command Room BlackOutEPF.PNG|Everyday Phoning Facility BlackOutFire.PNG|Fire Dojo BlackOutForest.PNG|Forest BlackOutGift.PNG|Gift Shop BlackOutBerg.PNG|Ice Berg Blackout Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse BlackOutAttic.PNG|Lodge Attic BlackOutShack.PNG|Mine Shack Blackoutparadise.PNG|Paradise BlackOutPet.PNG|Pet Shop BlackOutPizza.PNG|Pizza Parlor BlackOutPlaza.PNG|Plaza BlackOutHill.PNG|Ski Hill BlackOutLodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Blackout Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village BlackOutForts.PNG|Snow Forts BlackOutStadium.PNG|Stadium BlackOutStage.PNG|Stage BlackOutTown.PNG|Town Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Central COmmand Room OB.png|Central Command Room November 18, 2012 - November 20, 2012 (Updated Rooms) Beacon Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Beacon Cove Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Cove Dock Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dock Dojo Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Forest Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Forest Mine Shack Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Mine Shack Plaza Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Plaza Ski Hill Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Hill Ski Village Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Snow Forts Town Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Town Late November 2012 townHR.png|Town Center villageOBlate.png|Ski Village plazaOBlate.png|Plaza mtn.png|Ski Hill forestOB.png|Forest coveOBlate.png|Cove shackOBlate.png|Mine Shack dojoextOBlate.png|Dojo Courtyard beaconOBlate.png|Beacon rinkOBlate.png|Ice Rink bergOBlate.png|Ice Berg Herbert Spotted File:Herbert P bear WOAH.PNG|Herbert spotted during the party. File:Photo.JPG|Herbert spotted during the party. File:HerbertES.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. File:hebert124.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:2131.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:MeMeetingHerbert.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. File:Screenshot_25.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:Herbert met.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:ScreenHunter_35_Nov._16_19.35.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbertspotted.jpg|Herbert on Server Zipline , Stage. herbert 2.jpg 55362df3g.jpg|Herbert P Bear spotted during Operation Blackout.Note the player card is covering his avatar. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:51.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert-is-awesome.jpg|Herbert Spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:57.png|Herbert spotted on the island Herbert 1.png|Herbert spotted at the stadium Herbert 3.png|Hebert spotted at the snow forts, saying it is dark out sarcasticly File:Herberta.png|Herbert spotted at the Underground HQ. Herbert is Awesome.PNG|Herbert spotted at the Lighthouse, at the server Big Surf. I met Herbert.png|Herbert spotted at the Dock. File:Herbert-met.jpg|Herbert at the Dock. Others Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article. Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Annoucement" Club Penguin Times article. Screen-Shot-2012-11-15-at-10.26.55-PM.jpg Map Blackout.png|A map of the island during the blackout. Videos See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF *PSA Secret Missions *Operation: Blackout Catalogue Places Changes Sources and References SWFs Billboards *The Island is Doomed *Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it *Save The Island/Boom! Music *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage Rooms *Herbert HQ *Central lock down *Sector2 Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Party Category:2012